The White Serpent and the Black Eagle
by Dragon Princess Orochiko
Summary: My name is Akeelah Kawashi, granddaughter of the first human with no chakra. I thought Orochimaru was kidding when he said this absence was useful to him. The next day, I saw that he wasn't joking as he slid a size 7 gold ring up my left ring finger.
1. Prologue

Other animals bear not the burden of the snake

Rueful, seductive, deadly, and sly is the nature of its ways

Openly it attacks the bird and hidden does it bite the child

Children hear me when I say do not follow it to its den

Hateful is its bite that taken the life from your little ones

Icy are the glares from the blackest pits of its eyes

Merciless and unforgiving are the coils it bears

Anguish lives in the foot where a serpent's fangs have been

Restless are the feverish nights when blood mingles with snake venom

Unrevealing is its path and trail of victims.

Sarah E.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright  
Life's like a novel  
With the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon  
With only one way down  
Take what you're given before its gone  
Start holding on, keep holding on  
Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place

Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand

Rascal Flatts


	2. Chapter 1 Chakraless Jutsu

I've been thinking lately…why it had to be me. I'm just an average girl…okay that really sounded cliché. To my family I'm an average girl…but not to the rest of this world. Where my grandmother had come from, she was average…but not here.

He said it was because I should be dead. That's quite a funny thing to hear when you're perfectly healthy…well except that I could get a little more exercise. Nobody came to murder me and I didn't believe anyone had reason to. I just grew up in a normal village with normal people…that is, if you don't count the few who passed through once in a while to complete tasks and mundane things. Some of those people held awesome abilities to breathe fire, walk on water, you know, the usual.

But as to my "supposed to be dead" thing, I guess it would make sense. That is also what marks my father, my grandmother, and I as different in this world. We lack the "life" energy that runs through the veins of everything else in this world. It began with my grandmother.

She told me of the days when she lived with her family as a girl. They had lived in a small village in Shimane east of Kyoto that faced the Japan Sea. The villagers made musical instruments, the finest in Japan, for a living. The streets were always ringing with music as the craftsmen strummed _kotos_ and whistled on their _shakuhachis_. She said her mother wove beautiful silk cloth for kimonos. One of my great-grandmother's finest kimonos was the one she gave to my seventeen-year old grandmother. That was the same outfit she had been wearing when she came to this world, where we are like aliens. The silk was the color of the morning autumn sky: royal purple if I ever saw it. Sakura blossoms, red maple leaves, and a large green dragon wrapped over the back, waist and shoulders. They were hand embroidered over its surface with a brilliant red obi to accommodate. The cord wrapped around the obi was of a lighter purple. That kimono was been preserved and passed down to me.

Oh, I bet you're wondering about who "he" is. As I was saying, you'd think our strange bloodline would make us targets for murder or capture. Hmm, it didn't happen to my grandmother; she was taken into this tiny village and cared for. It didn't happen to my father; he grew up normally and became a farmer. It happened to me in this generation where people could think of no better place to seal a demon than in an innocent human child.

Now I'll stop beating around the bush. My name is Akhila Kawashi. I have been practically forced into a marriage at bladepoint or should I say "fangpoint." Not for my beauty, my strength, my intelligence, or my ability.

I have no chakra whatsoever...and with that, I have the ability to resist all chakra.

And that's why Orochimaru wanted me by his side.


	3. Chapter 2 Snake Charmer

It began only two weeks ago..._two weeks! _That's all! My father always warned me against playing my grandmother's shakuhachi at night. He claimed that its music would draw out the _onis_. I never believed him for the simple fact that the "oni" was most likely an owl or toad. I didn't believe that demons would randomly materialize and attack innocent girls in the forest. Maybe I should have taken more caution.

I was just in a huge argument with my mother and I didn't want to wreck anything…or hit her. It wouldn't have mattered if I did. She's a _ninja_ and is far faster than I'll ever be. I grabbed my bamboo shakuhachi and rampaged from the house, ready to kill something.

I stormed from the small village, not sure of where I was going. I only stopped once I reached the shallow river partially up the mountain. My favorite spot was unknown to others, I was sure. I sat down on the rock, more so slammed myself down, and jerked the flute to my lips. In sheer frustration, I blew across its top so hard that it shrieked with an extremely high note. Letting my anger out felt good and relieved a lot of stress.

I was so strained the past week trying to clean the house, cook for the guests, and carry messages to _Kazekage_. My father died four days earlier and funeral business is no joke. I was slaving around cooking most of the time while my mother received those who had come to give us their sympathy…mostly crazed out ninjas. I didn't like ninjas. They always made me feel inferior, though most of them seemed to have suffered a few too many blows to the head. Too often they would pause and glance at me curiously. Some would even venture into testing the absence of chakra in me and would perform jutsus. It got really annoying, and almost frightening, really quickly.

Too much was happening at our house and this was the first chance I had to get away. I almost felt bad about leaving my mother alone to deal with the remaining few guests like Tsunade and Kiba from Konoha, and even Kazekage, Gaara, himself. I hadn't known my father was know very well amongst these two villages until tonight.

But I had forgotten about most of that as I played ever so softly on my shakuhachi. The tune I played was slow and mournful, serpentine and smooth. With words, it would have been an ancient folktale song from my grandmother's world. The tale would have told of an _oni _that visited a girl and her brother as they flew kites by a stream. The oni came out and attacked the boy, carrying his dead body away, leaving the girl alone. A young crane, a white snake hatchling, and a tiger cub came from the woods and lead the young girl from the stream and back to her village where her family mourned over her brother's body. Seeing the grief of the little girl, the white snake offered its own life in exchange for the little boy's. The tiger offered its life to seal the oni away forever and the crane offered its life to bring joy and happiness back to the girl's family.

It was my favorite tale that _obaasan_ had taught me and I never got sick of playing its beautiful melody over and over again. The notes slowly increased in volume and the music from my flute, swelled through the forest. The shrill call of the crane; the low, mysterious notes of the snake; and the midtones of the tiger almost came alive. And as I played, I cried.

I'll never be able to tell how long I sat there, but the moon had already risen to midnight. Still, I kept playing, and with it, rivers of tears came down my face. _Otousan, why did you leave me here as the only one of our kind?_

But I do know one thing, I hadn't expected for the next thing to happen.

HSSSSSS

I knew that sound al too well. The notes I had just been playing suddenly cut short as did my breath. I dared not move.

HSSSSS….HSSSSSSSS

I looked down, ever so slowly, that it seemed a million years before my eyes fell on the thing that had just hissed. It was a white snake. My jaw locked in fear. This wasn't any plain white snake…it was an albino cottonmouth. I was shocked since these snakes weren't supposed to live in the area. The snake didn't seem threatened for it hadn't flashed its mouth yet. It was simply hissing.

The serpent was slithering towards my feet and was inches within striking range. I didn't know what to do for moving might startle it and staying where I was…well…I couldn't say much. I simply sat there and cringed as the smooth scales ran over my bare toes. Cottonmouths are semi-aggressive snakes so it was like walking on eggshells not to upset it. I prayed so hard that it would slither away peacefully…but it did not.

I watched it carefully for about five minutes and slowly began to relax when it simply stopped slithering and hissing. By this point, it was draped around my feet and ankles. Then I understood…it was cold and was trying to warm itself on my feet. I would let it do so in hopes that it would soon go away. Something worse happened.

To my left, caught movement in the leaves on the forest floor. I glanced over to see a Sakishima-baikada (white banded wolf snake) slithering through the leaves. The long, thin snake wasn't venomous, but it speed was sure enough to creep the blazes out of me. I groaned when I realized the little reptile was heading toward me.

About the same time that the wolf snake reached the spot I was sitting, I felt something cold slide easily onto my shoulder. I yelped, but dared not move. My eyes followed the object that had glided onto my shoulder…it was yet another snake. My jaw trembled and I could feel the color draining from my face. I longed to faint right about then, but I could not.

The inland taipan, or fierce snake, curled its blue and green scales around my neck and its head was poised right by my throat. This was the deadliest snake in the world and I bet it could hear the blood pounding through my veins.

I don't know why or how. Maybe I smelled like a tasty rabbit to them all, but about ten minutes later, at least fifteen snakes either slithering over my body or simply resting around me. I was crying though not able to hide my tears due to the tigersnake curled around my left arm and the diamondback rattlesnake around my right. I simply moaned and whimpered in sheer terror as tears fell freely down my cheeks. A giant, heavy anaconda had draped itself over my lap and its head rested on my shoulder.

I was so relieved when I heard footsteps approach. I was terrified, tired, sad, and hungry. I wanted to go home and the sound of feet signified that someone had come to take me home. The footsteps stopped behind me and to my surprise, none of the snakes were startled. I twitched when the inland taipan was gently lifted from my neck.

"You're a good snake," said a soft, slightly crackly, voice from behind. I closed when I realized I didn't recognize that voice and it didn't sound warm and comforting at all. "Even with your venom, you resisted attacking my specimen."


	4. Chapter 3 Single Snake Brood

Fear had rendered my body totally useless. I couldn't move the slightest bit though I wanted to tear away from the extremely heavy anaconda keeping me captive. Its weight was painful and felt as if it was crushing my legs. I felt the rattlesnake and tiger snake lifted away from my arms and the cottonmouth slithered away from my feet. Still, the anaconda kept me captive.

The footsteps came around from my left while feet skillfully and carefully dodged the snakes surrounding my spot. A person came into my peripheral vision. All I could see was the bottom of a crème colored tunic, blackish gray pants, and an extremely thick purple rope tied in the back around the waist. I didn't recognize the outfit.

"Who's there?" I dared to utter. My voice was dry and scratchy from breathing in gasps through my mouth.

"Well, she speaks," the man said. I jerked and let out a soft squeak as cool fingers brushed my chin. "No need to be alarmed." Finally, the man knelt, though slowly, and came fully into my view. I was too astonished and in shock to truly respond to his appearance.

I had never seen such a pale complexion in my whole life. His skin, stretched smoothly over a sharp boned face, was pale as snow…literally. Perfectly straight, iridescent black hair was parted to the side and ran down the sides of his face like waterfalls. It was longer than mine making it halfway down his back. His nose was sharp and accented his wide, fanged grin. The tops of his eyelids were lined in purple markings and the markings ran as two lines down the sides of his nose.

Those amber eyes gazed at me, thin and toned with dark eyelashes, laughing and hungry. His eyes, when relaxed, didn't show the top or bottom edge of the irises, making him constantly seem calm. The black pupils were slits like those of a viper.

He grinned open-mouthed, "Were you crying?" I couldn't answer for my body was shaking too hard. The man chuckled through his throat and glanced down at the anaconda lying across my lap. He reached up and stroked its head which was still on my shoulder. The snake hissed softly and slowly slid over my shoulder and down my chest. It kept going until the whole serpent was back on the ground and my body was now completely free of snakes. This was my chance.

I jumped up, but immediately fell and gasped in pain. My legs had indeed been nearly crushed. I was lucky that though I fell hard on the cottonmouth, it merely hissed, opened its jaws at me and slithered from my arm. I fell over on my side, clutching my legs. The man smiled and approached.

"Did you think you'd get away so easily?" the man asked, kneeling by me. His grin was sinister, as dangerous as I had seen one. Overwhelmed with fatigue and mortification, I collapsed, completely unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4 Old School Medicine

I returned to consciousness slowly, each sense coming back to me painfully as if they didn't want to return. My sense of touch came first for I felt droplets running down the sides of my face from something cool and wet on my head. The rest of my body was burning up like fire.

My hearing came next for I heard a soft whistling of winter wind echoing through wherever I was. That was the only sound. Smell was next. I could smell pine and fir needles on the wind along with the distant smell of cooking fish and rice.

When I opened my eyes, I could only see a terrible blur of color and nothing in particular. Then it came together as a wood paneled ceiling painted white with a slight hue of blue. There must have been a brick in my head, for when I moved it, massive pain swept through every crevice. My eyes fell closed again.

"Have you healed her legs yet, Kabuto?" asked that familiar soft scratchy voice. There was shuffling right beside my head where this "Kabuto" was sitting. How had I not noticed him when I opened my eyes?

"Her bones won't respond to my techniques. I've tried everything and not the most advanced jutsu will even reduce the swelling," replied a new, younger sounding voice. "I can't explain it."

There was an air of silence for a moment as both conversers pondered. I gritted my teeth, waiting for someone to say something totally ridiculous that was far from the truth.

"She must be Helena's granddaughter…she has no chakra," the silk-voiced man said slyly. My fists were clenched hard. I hadn't heard that name in years. Mother had always referred to my grandmother as "obaasan" so I rarely heard her beautiful and foreign-tongued name. My name was also of another language than our own. Fingers brushed my cheek: the same fingers from the night I had been trapped by snakes. "She looks so different from Helena. I'm surprised this absence has been passed down to her considering her mother's background."

"What about her mother?" Kabuto's voice rang. The fingers trailed my jaw and down to my neck, giving me Goosebumps.

"She's a powerful ninja originally from the Hidden Sand Vilage, but she retired from it when she was with child and moved to the small fishing village east of her home," the strange man said. "I fought her once awhile ago and spared her life although I could never figure out why. I guess this girl is the reason."

"Hmm…what should I do about her wounds?" Kabuto asked. The cool fingers stroked my hairline softly.

"Heh, you're the medical ninja, Kabuto, I'm sure your abilities aren't limited to jutsus," the man said. "But, whatever you do, you might want to sedate her."

"Why? She's asleep," Kabuto inquired. The strange man chuckled as the fingers continued stroking my hairline.

"No she's not. She's been awake for the past five minutes. I don't know why she didn't just open her eyes," he pointed out. That comment alone was enough to make my eyes fly open. They met those golden viper eyes from the night before. They weren't dangerous looking or sly…just curious and amused. I looked over at this Kabuto. He was obviously younger than the other man.

His crystalline silver hair was tied back into a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes were defiant but strangely obedient. His face was much rounder than the other man and he wore round glasses. He looked down at me as if he was annoyed with my presence.

"So," Kabuto began, looking back up at the other man, "I'm assuming you want me to do it the old fashioned way?"

"What? Do what?" I asked quickly. Kabuto and the other man both looked at me but with entirely different expressions.

"You just keep quiet, woman," Kabuto snapped.

"I do have a name, four eyes!" I growled back, my voice still scratchy and hoarse.

"As if I really care right now! Besides, you might want to keep silent. I'm not the one laying down, sick as a dog right now!" Kabuto warned sharply, turning his whole upper body my direction.

"That can be arranged, Kabuto," the other man said, rather annoyed. He then turned to me and resumed a wide grin. "Do tell your name."

"Akeelah Kawashi…and yours?" I replied then asked, hoping be able to put a name on this man's face. The man shifted his feet so that he was sitting cross-legged. He leaned over slightly with his hands on his knees.

"My name is Orochimaru. I'm lord of the Hidden Sound Village," the man said slowly, articulately and coolly. He tilted his head. His mouth opened up a little more and something happened I would have never expected. His tongue slithered out and stretched until it touched my cheek. It's moist, bumpy surface ran the length of my head before contracting back into his mouth. I yelped in surprise and had no time to react before Kabuto pricked my arm with something sharp. Within seconds, they both faded into black silence.


	6. Chapter 5 Ominous Snow

When that feeling known as "consciousness" rolled back into my body, my legs were both throbbing. My senses all returned sharply like soldiers coming to attention. My eyes opened slowly and heavily. I was still a bit tired, but I felt better than the last time I had woken up.

I reached behind with my elbow and pushed myself up a little to get my bearings. I was in the same plain room as before. I had been placed on a comfortable futon near the paper door in the large room. There was a small table a few meters away with a single chair and a vase bearing a fresh arrangement of pine and fir branches to freshen the scent of the room. The paper doors were open a crack for air circulation, but I could see soft white snow floating down on the other side.

"It's the first snow of the season," a smooth voice said softly from the other end of the room. I turned abruptly, startled since I hadn't seen anyone standing there only a minute earlier. It was Orochimaru. He wore that same wide, sly grin and relaxed viper eyes. Around his shoulders was a thick wool coat to ward off the cold of the winter. The choice of clothing for today was simple and thick. The tunic was black along with the long-sleeved shirt beneath. His loose pants were of a slightly lighter shade of black, reminding me of slightly aged asphalt. Instead of wearing open-toed shoes, he wore simple white _tabi_ for walking the halls of whatever this place was.

I couldn't seem to peel my almond brown eyes from his golds. I finally forced my eyes down. "Where is this place?" I asked, "Or should I say, what is it?"

Orochimaru chuckled briefly and turned on one heel. "Kabuto will help you prepare."

I didn't like the sound of that…especially considering that my question hadn't been answered. "Hey, wait…Orochimaru!"

He paused and looked back at me over his shoulder. "Orochimaru…sama to you." With that, he left without even stopping to answer a single on of the questions and pleas I threw at him. Chilled and confused, I wrapped the thick blanket tight around myself.


	7. Chapter 6 Shedding the Skin

So it was that Kabuto came in about five minutes later with a large wooden box. I didn't recognize it but figured there must have been something interesting inside judging by the cherry stain and new finish. He set it down on the table and wiped his brow. Eyes of cold, chocolate colored glass glared at me for a brief moment before he opened the lid of the box. Curious, I leaned over to stand up, but the pain in my legs was unbearable. Kabuto smirked.

"Silly girl," he began and reached into a pouch on the backside of his belt. He pulled out a small paper packet and a vial and walked towards me, eyes blazing with annoyance. "Take the herbs first and then the serum."

I hesitated, but finally took the small parcels from him. "You're a medical ninja, right? Why don't you use jutsus?" I grumbled and carefully unfolded the packet.

"For your information, your majesty, your resistance to chakra renders my medical jutsus useless," Kabuto grumbled. I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes, and poured the dose of herbs into my mouth. They were terribly bitter but I wasn't going to complain. After taking a minute to swallow them, I downed the serum which virtually had no taste. Kabuto seemed satisfied that I had taken the medicine and said, "I've prepared a hot bath for you so when the medicine dulls the pain in your legs, you may go."

"What's going on? Orochimaru…sama said something about preparing for something," I mentioned. "What am I to prepare for?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you and besides…it's a surprise for you," he said rather dully. Something about his voice made my eye twitch. There was a hint of victory, as it seemed, in the words he said. He obviously didn't mean the words that had rolled carelessly off his lips. "I'd suggest that you relax and not try to guess what will happen. You'll want to be as calm as possible for it." That was more like it.

About ten minutes later, I found that I could put my full bodyweight on my legs with little pain. I did so signifying that I could walk. Without a word, Kabuto turned and began heading down the hall. Once out of the room, I gasped as I gazed down the corridor. This place was huge. About ten doors lined the hall and turned left once in the middle and right at the very end. I was led to a very large but simple bathroom.

"Don't take too long," was all Kabuto said before sauntering away. When he was gone, I shut the wooden sliding door and locked it. To be honest, it would feel good to bathe and get the grime off my skin. I let the simple gray night kimono slip from my body before stepping the small tiled section of the floor where a bar of tea soap and a purple pouf awaited.

The first thing I noticed were the white gauze bandaged wrapped around my thighs. For a moment, I wondered whether or not I should take them off. In the end, I carefully peeled them away. On each leg was a nearly healed incision mark about three inches in length. Apparently, that's how Kabuto had restored my bones crushed by the anaconda.

I washed quickly and crawled into the extremely large heated tub meant simply to relax. My head rested against a rolled up towel on the edge of the tub and my feet were stretched out below the water. Never had a bath felt so good. My bathtub at home was not even this big. Still, I knew I would have to get out sooner or later.

When I did finally get out and had dried myself off and dressed into the white bathrobe, I was shocked to see Kabuto standing right outside the door to the bathroom. I grunted, slightly embarrassed, but decided against questioning him as I followed him back to the room I been sleeping in. The doors and windows were all shut tight.

I glanced over at the table where a beautiful purple silk kimono was spread out upon its surface. The under-robe was of crème colored silk with a brilliant red obi and violet cord. Sakura blossoms and maple leaves were hand embroidered over it along with a familiar green dragon. I gasped, throwing my hand to my mouth and stepped back. This was my grandmother's kimono that had been passed down to me.

"I can't wear this," I uttered, my voice dry and nearly gone from shock.

"Well that's the only thing we have here for you to wear at the current moment. I'd suggest you put it on," Kabuto said forcefully. I ran my hand over the soft cloth with my right hand and wiped a tear away with my left. The silver-haired man turned to leave again. "Call me back in when you need the obi tied."

"How did you…get this? It was at my house," I questioned, rubbing the beautiful cloth between my fingers. Kabuto shoved his glasses further up his nose and gazed emptily at me. There was no emotion in that gaze and it bothered me. It was the look of a man capable of merciless torture and murder.

He cocked his head. "We sent someone after for this very occasion. It was brought here this morning."

"Why?" I begged, thrusting my fists down in frustration. Kabuto turned away from me.

"If you don't stop asking questions then she will surely die," he grunted and stepped into the hall, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 7 Serpent Bride

I knew something fishy was going when Orochimaru had disappeared and Kabuto had forced me to "prepare" for something involving my grandmother's kimono, but I hadn't even slightly expected this. I had put the perfectly fitting kimono on slowly with tear-filled eyes. Even as Kabuto strangely but skillfully tied the red silk obi, I wanted to jerk away and run. However, I knew that going against these ninja would be useless since I was completely untrained and would be no match at all. How I longed to runaway and return home.

Kabuto wasted no time. The split second I had finished putting my hair into a tight bun with maple leaves sticking out the top, he grabbed a prepared backpack and stepped out the back door of the main hall. He turned when he noticed I wasn't following. "What's your problem? We've got to get moving!"

I glared hard at him, tears beginning to drip down my dark cheeks. "What is going on? Where are we going?" I demanded. He merely grunted and shoved his glasses further up his nose.

"Lord Orochimaru sets venomous snakes around the house when neither of us are there. I suggest you keep up," Kabuto warned. My phobia of snakes kicked in and I quickly caught up.

It wasn't long on a path through the woods before we came upon a glade where a tall, thin waterfall fell from high cliffs above. The river running from it was shallow and clear. Around it gathered a small crowd of about forty to fifty people. They were ninja by the looks of it and from the same village…the Hidden Sound Village. They were simply standing on the boulders, the ground, the trees and even in the river itself. Then I saw him.

Orochimaru was standing on a boulder in front of the waterfall at the neck of the river. His back faced Kabuto and I and his arms were crossed. His tall form was clothed in a pale crème colored kimono lined in white. Over that was a dark blue _haori_ coat tied with a four inch silver _obi_. Below the coat and covering the kimono was a pair of loose, black _hakama_ pants with split legs.

The crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea as Kabuto and I walked through them towards Orochimaru. With each step, I unexplainably grew shakier. My fear was growing, feeding off the stories I heard about this man when I was younger.

Kabuto knelt when we were right behind the snake charmer. "Lord Orochimaru, I have brought your bride."


	9. Chapter 8 Between a Rock and a Snake Pit

In that moment, it seemed as if time itself had stopped. My heart raced and I could hear it pounding as all other sound seemed to suddenly die. As if in slow motion, Orochimaru turned around, hair whipping abruptly and then flying on the rushing air from the waterfall. His eyes fell directly on me and his lips reeled back into that usual, sly grin with his fangs showing.

When time started moving normally again, he reached out with both hands and placed them on my violet covered shoulders. I instinctually tried to back up by his grip became firm. "Are you scared?" he asked and then licked his lips with that long, bright red tongue.

"Leave me alone!" I snarled and jerked free. My body twisted around and sprang away from the boulder as Kabuto leapt to grab me. He missed and nearly crashed into Orochimaru. I took any chance I had and ran…in a kimono…and in _geta_. The idiot inside me had taken over again. No sooner had I jolted away did I slip on the slick, algae covered rocks around the river. To my luck, those Sound Village ninja that were hanging around were also paying attention. I was immediately caught by about four of them…but then seized before I could do anything else. No matter how I struggled, they were just too strong…of course they were. They were well trained ninja and I was simply a chakraless idiot.

I was nearly dragged back up to the spot I had been standing before I ran. There was no escaping now that four ninja had a tight grip on me. Orochimaru didn't seem the slightest bit surprised. He merely resumed that ominous grin. "I guess we won't be trying that again, now will we?"

"What do you want from me, Orochimaru?" I cried out. "Please, I just want to go home!"

"I'm sorry, Akeelah, I can't let you do that," he said, cocking his head slowly. "Don't you see? I want _you_."

I shut my eyes and shook my head. "No, Orochimaru…I can't. You don't want me. I'll never be a ninja and I have never trained an hour in my life. I'll drag you down if anything."

To my disappointment, that sly grin did not dissipate the slightest. In fact, it grew richer. His hand came up and touched my cheek and I flinched though it was gentle. He began stroking my cheek with the pads of his fingers as if to try and calm me down. I'll admit that my guard fell a bit, but it barely helped with my panicking state.

"There now," he said softly. "I'm no monster out to get you."

"Then let me go home!" I cried, now begging. His hand stopped and his palm rested against my cheek now.

"You are mine, Akeelah Kawashi," he insisted. His smile relaxed a bit, but not in a way I would have preferred. "But if you still refuse…then it will be Akemi to pay for your release." At his words, some of the Sound ninja further away parted to reveal my best friend trapped in the grip of two ninja. She struggled hard, but being a new _Gennin_, she wasn't much of a match for the chakra-draining jutsu that had just been put on her.

"Akemi!" I shrieked. I suddenly turned to Orochimaru and grabbed his hand. "Let her go, please!"

"You figure it out, Akeelah. I know you're smarter than this," he said and turned to Akemi and her captors. He gazed at my friend. She looked terrible and exhausted. I could tell that she had been struggling hard and trying every jutsu she knew to get away. She barely had enough chakra to live on now. Any jutsu she could try at this point might kill her.

"Akeelah…I don't want to die…" she uttered with a voice so raspy and dry, I couldn't tell it was her. "Think of Tsukimaru!"

"Ah…well isn't that just peachy?" Orochimaru muttered to himself. He turned back to me. "Time to bite the bit, Akeelah. It's either two weddings or she dies!" Orochimaru said. At his words, one of Akemi's captors whipped out a sharp kunai and held it at her throat.

"No! Let her go!" I begged, now on my knees with his pale hand between my hands and pressed against my face. My tears began to coat his skin and drip down his fingers. "Please don't harm her." His hand flattened and fell against my cheek again.

"That is up to you, Akeelah-san," Orochimaru said softly. "You can trust me. I hate lying and so if I say I will release her, I will." The ninja holding the kunai to Akemi's throat tightened his grip and pressed the kunai further into her skin, now drawing a little blood. I suddenly saw something change in Akemi's eyes. Her fear had turned to anger. I became afraid that she would try a jutsu in her weakened condition.

"Akemi! Don't use any jutsus!" I cried out. Her blue eyes turned to me, full of a new fire.

"I won't. But, Akeelah," she began. "Don't give in to him. Do not marry that demon! You'll regret it the rest of your life!"

"But you'll _die_!" I protested.

"Then it will be with honor, but don't you dare give in! Preserve your own honor!"

"I have no honor! I'm not a ninja and never will be! I might as well save both of us!"

"You _want_ to marry that…that _devil?!_"

"You're my only friend, Akemi! Get that through your head!"

"Time's running out, Lady Akeelah. Make your choice," the ninja threatening Akemi's life said. The blade pressed yet even further, extracting an agonized yelp from Akemi. Thin lines of blood trailed down her neck now.

"No!" I let go of Orochimaru's hand and bowed low before him, begging him. "Okay, I give in! I'll do anything…just let her go!"

"Ah, so my little swan has finally given in," Orochimaru said kneeling. "Stand up."

I dared not disobey since my best friend was at stake. "What are you doing?" Akemi screeched.

"Do you think I would live with the guilt and shame? Akemi, let me gain honor!" I called back as I got to my feet.

"How?!"

"I don't know! I'll figure something out! But, I'm not turning back now, Akemi!" I cried. I turned to Orochimaru, tears streaming like rivers down my cheeks. "Please let her go and heal any bruise your ninja caused."

Orochimaru smiled and parted his lips. His tongue slithered out slowly and touched my right eyelid. I shuddered but since the ninja hadn't released Akemi yet, I dared not to react. "Please? I…I will marry you."

His tongue retracted and his hand snaked over mine. He turned to his subordinates. "You heard what she said. Do it quickly."

With that, the kunai was released from her neck and she closed her eyes in relief. The death grip around her was released though she wasn't free to go. Kabuto, who had been merely standing nearby watching it all, jumped down right in front of Akemi. His hands whipped around in performing a jutsu in which two things happened. One, Akemi began jerking around in fear that the jutsu was destructive and two, Kabuto's hands began to glow soft blue. As he reached toward Akemi, the young woman thrashed even more.

"Will you get a hold of yourself? I'm just trying to heal that cut!" Kabuto growled. Akemi gritted her teeth but stopped thrashing. She winced as Kabuto's hand rested against the scratch on her neck and nearly instantly, the wound closed up. His hand moved over to her shoulder where a giant, nasty looking bruise was. When that bruise was gone, he moved to one on the back of her neck.

When he was done, I looked over to see Orochimaru performing a jutsu of his own. "Flaming river mind wipe jutsu!" Nearly every head was turned toward him. It seemed as if not even his own followers had heard of that jutsu. Anyways, its effect was horrible.

Akemi lurched back, screaming and gripping her head as if a bomb had been set inside it. Dark purple flames erupted over her body but vanished as quickly as they had come. In the end, she lay sweating though totally unconscious.

"She doesn't remember ever being with us. She'll only remember getting lost in the woods and being attacked by a pack of wolves," Orochimaru said. "Take her back to her village."

His followers were swift to carry out his orders. He turned back to me. "You have chosen…wisely," he said and licked his lips again.


	10. Chapter 9 Cardiac Arrest

That was the worst day of my life

That was the worst day of my life. The ceremony was short with only the basics to officially bind us as husband/wife…if you want to call it that. We drank the ceremonial sake together. It seemed as if each of the nine required sips signified each of the nine miseries I was entering: pain, hate, slavery, numbness, coldness, neglect, abuse, shame, and loss of identity. Reluctantly, I spread the fan in my obi to traditionally bless our marriage with happiness…that'll be the day. When it came for the bridal kiss, I merely turned my head in disgust and glanced down at my kimono which was far from proper attire for a bride. Fingers like stone slid over my shoulder and around my neck slowly. I felt stone lips against the corner of my mouth in which I simply closed my eyes and shuddered. His chilly breath washed over my cheek like a winter wind and ran my blood cold.

The Sound ninja dissipated shortly after and I merely followed Orochimaru in silence as he walked back towards the house. The chilly band of gold around my left ring finger would not cease to remind me of the past hour.

After awhile, Orochimaru decided to turn around, but I didn't look at him. He stopped and simply stared at me and I could feel the weight of his viper's gaze bearing on my head like boulders. "You have nothing to be down about. Tomorrow we will begin your training."

I jerked my head up. "But I can't become a ninja! You know I-" but I was quickly cut off by him grabbing my hand, pulling me right against his chest and covering my lips with his finger.

"But you do have an energy running through your veins just like I do. You can use that energy…you just don't know it," he said, his scentless breath washing over my face. "You'll become a different kind of ninja."

"I belong to the Hidden Sand Village, Orochimaru-sama," I said.

"Not anymore. You belong to the Hidden Sound Village now," he said, turning away to continue down the road. I closed my eyes, sighing in agony. I had just been severed from my own family, clan, and village. This meant that would probably never see Akemi or even my mother again. I felt like a ronin; a wandering, aimless samurai without a sword or say. The worst part was that I was alone with this beast.

Each step grew heavy and with the growing slowness, I could almost feel my soul's heart dying. As my steps slowed upon seeing the house again, my heart began to die slowly. There was no life support to keep it beating and as I stopped right at the doorway of the house, my heart died into empty gloom. Kabuto wouldn't be able to do anything about this cardiac arrest.


	11. Chapter 10 Venom Dancer

That was the worst day of my life

That night, I prepared a simple meal for Orochimaru, Kabuto and I. We ate while the two men talked amongst themselves. I was left completely out of the conversation and ignored as if nothing had happened at all today. Already, I could tell that the rest of my life would be pure misery.

It was only when I poured _sake_ towards the end of the meal did Orochimaru even look at me. He downed that first shot and then smiled. "That meal was delicious…much better than Kabuto's cooking."

"Oh…thank you," I uttered softly, trying to shrink away and keep down in case Kabuto got angry. The last thing I wanted was Orochimaru's right hand man mad at me. However, to my surprise, Kabuto didn't take Orochimaru's comment as an insult. In fact, he smirked and chuckled.

"I'd have to agree with lord Orochimaru. My cooking isn't the greatest thing you've tasted," he said, scratching the back of his head. I sighed softly, setting the sake jar down. Orochimaru stood up slowly and Kabuto followed. Without a word, they both left the low dining table leaving me to clean up. I was grateful that I had chosen to make a simple meal because my heavy heart was in no mood to clean.

I finished the dishes quickly though sluggishly, but it took me some time to figure out where everything went. I was used to rice bowls and teacups going in a cabinet above the stove…now they were above the sink. The chopsticks and soup spoons were to the left of the sink in my house…in Orochimaru's house, they were by the refrigerator. Once the simple kitchen was clean, I sauntered out to the porch where I heard voices.

Upon approaching the two men, I was greeted by a disapproving glare from Kabuto, and an expressionless look from…my "husband". I felt so out of place that I was ready to turn back. I probably should have judging by Kabuto's comment.

"What do you want?" he asked. My eyes fell away from them.

"I just wanted to know where you two were, sir," I said softly. My eyes flickered up to Orochimaru again only to find him giving me that strange gaze that I couldn't decipher. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed with my presence or if he enjoyed it. I bowed briefly. "Forgive me if I've disturbed your conversation." With that, I turned to leave.

I didn't go very far before a hand grabbed my ankle. I turned slowly with sad eyes and found that it was Orochimaru's hand that had gripped my ankle…and he was ten feet away. His arm had stretched out to halt my leave. He didn't say anything but simply stared at me as if scrutinizing a zit on my nose or something. He then turned to Kabuto with his hand still on my ankle. "Too bad she has no chakra, she might have made a very ornamental ninja for the Sound Village."

"We're not interested in beauty, Lord Orochimaru, just ability," Kabuto reminded as if shooting down the "compliment". My eyes narrowed.

"But still, Tayuya is no beauty queen. Akeelah would have added spark to our appearance," Orochimaru continued. I yanked my foot away from his hand…or at least tried. His arm only stretched out more to match the distance I had moved my foot.

"Oh, so now you wish I'd have chakra?" I snarled extremely forcefully which was much more than I intended. "Too bad, bungee arms, you wanted me because I didn't have chakra and that's what you get! If you don't want me, leave me be since I never wanted to marry your ugly face in the first place!"

Orochimaru's countenance dropped slightly though I wasn't sure what it was in what I had said. I didn't feel the slightest remorse for what I had just said though I knew I'd probably get punished.

Once again, he seemed to have ignored my previous comment. "Well, maybe we could _give_ her chakra. What do you think Kabuto?" He asked turning to his subordinate. Kabuto grinned slightly, shoving his glasses further up his nose as usual.

"It's a possibility to experiment with," he said. Orochimaru's hand finally let go of my ankle but only to reach up and grab my hand.

"Sit," he said. Fuming as I was, I reminded myself that these two were experts on two three things: mercilessness, torture, and death. Slowly, I sat by him though I kept a good foot and a half distance. He reached up slowly and rested his hand on my cheek. I was hoping that only my husband would do this…ironic, he was…but I hated him. I had no love for him and this touch that I had longed for as a young woman, I now resented. His eyes were laughing at me as if I was cornered.

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea," he said softly, smiling lightly. I couldn't stand it anymore. I smacked his hand and then brought it back and smacked him square in the face. Kabuto was instantly on his feet, ready to attack me but I was already running into the forest.

"I hate you both!" I screamed back. To my delight, neither of them came after me…but I'd regret running away in the first place.

I ran and ran. Still, neither of them came after me. I was going home! Home…I couldn't wait. I longed to see my mother again.

I ran for at least forty-five minutes, taking short rests in between bursts. Exhausted, I leaned against a giant maple and sank down, panting heavily. Tears ran from my eyes like rivers from an eternal source. I cried out, "Mother!" I knew there wouldn't be any response but crying out for her seemed to help my dying spirit…and hurt it.

I curled up in a tight ball, only able to question myself on what I had just done. Why had I married such a monster? I ripped the gold band from my finger and threw it as far away as I could…which wasn't very far. What worried me was that I didn't hear the ring land. I was in a forest where the ground was currently covered in dead leaves…so naturally I should have heard the ring land, right?

There was suddenly a rustling of leaves to the left…then to the right. My tears seemed to dry almost instantly as I suddenly became filled with fear. I never saw it coming.

There was a sharp sting in my leg as if I had been bitten by something. I yelped and flicked my leg outward and with it, a snake…a black mamba. Immediately panic set in only making the growing pain worse. I began whimpering as the venom began burning my flesh already.

"Calm down, Akeelah, what did Naoru teach me?" I uttered to myself. I had to hear my own voice to keep from going insane. I found the closest thing I could to a tourniquet…my _obi-jime_, so I untied it and wrapped it tightly around the top half of my right calf and tied it extremely tight to the point of extreme pain. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep that on long, but maybe it would buy me some time to do the next procedure…bleeding.

I pulled one of my earrings out and looked away as I dug the dull blade of one of the ornaments into my flesh. I cried out, wishing there was another way. Unfortunately, this was my limit of emergency medical treatment for snakebites. When a good sized wound had been cut, I dropped the earring, leaned over and began sucking my blood from the wound and with it, the venom. I sucked and spat for about five minutes. Still, the venom burned and shortly, it was unbearable.

I fell over onto the forest floor, cringing and groaning in agony. My vision began to blur from the venom seeping past the tourniquet and into the rest of my body. I then noticed that my foot was twitching and my spine began tingling. The venom had begun to attack my nervous system already. I was dying…thank Goodness.

But Goodness was not good. I came to about four or five minutes after I had passed out, but I wasn't fully awake. There were fingers encasing my wrist and hands prodding the area where I had been bitten.

"That's not the snakebite, Kabuto," growled a muddy version of Orochimaru's voice. I would have screamed but my nervous system had already begun to shut down.

"I know. That's a bleeding mark. She tried to bleed the wound," Kabuto uttered. A hand rested on my forehead briefly. "What do those Sand medical ninja teach people these days? What bit her, Lord Orochimaru?"

"A black mamba. I made sure it was a serpent of fast acting venom."

"She could die within the next ten minutes you know."

"Then get her antidote, you fool!"

"It's not that simple, sir. She'll probably have permanent damage to her nervous system if she lives."

"If she does, it will be you to pay for it."

And that was the man I married…ungrateful and ruthless to even his subordinate. I was bound by the ties of marriage which he only saw as the bonds of slavery. Nothing good could of this.


	12. Chapter 11 Seal of the Monstrous Snake

The next time I came to, I felt absolutely horrible

The next time I came to, I felt absolutely horrible. I could tell I was half dead, but still alive. Apparently Kabuto had found an antidote.

The first thing I noticed was my extreme trouble in breathing…wait a minute…I wasn't breathing but I could feel my lungs taking in air and exhaling. I also noticed something hanging from my mouth. I wanted to reach up and take it out…but you can only imagine. My arms were too weak to make the effort. I heard a constant, but soft, beeping sound like a cardiac monitor. I couldn't have been any more correct.

"Well that's a relief," Kabuto's annoyed voice sighed. My arm was lifted and something disconnected. "Lord Orochimaru would have had my head."

"Wha?" I gasped. The effort to utter that one sound was too great and hurt so bad.

"Rest your lungs, Lady Akeelah, I put you on a respirator for a reason," he said, still fussing with something on my arm. "You just came from a month long coma. Welcome back."

"Coma?" I choked again, forgetting myself.

"Akeelah, please relax your lungs," he asked, slightly more polite this time. "Yes, you were in a coma for about a month. Lord Orochimaru has never been grumpier." My arm was carefully returned to its spot by my side and then something was wrapped around my upper arm. I felt immense pressure, but nothing painful. He must have been checking my blood pressure. "Unfortunately, your little stunt with the tourniquet has caused permanent nerve damage to your foot. You'll probably never feel your toes again your right foot. I'm sure it's a small price to pay for your life. Tourniquets should be the last resort for venomous bites. Next time, staying standing and make sure the wound is below your heart…and for goodness' sake; don't run. The poison was pumped through your bloodstream too quickly."

My right leg suddenly felt slightly chilly as the covers were pulled back from it. Kabuto began unwrapping a tight bandage. I only knew this because of the sharp stinging. My eyes were closed and I wasn't sure I wanted to see how bad one little snakebite had damaged me.

Kabuto was quick and surprisingly gentle as he cleaned and dressed the wound on my foot. It barely hurt…but then again he had probably put me on a very potent painkiller. When finished, he skillfully and properly twisted the surgical gloves off, threw them away in a concealed trash can and washed his hands. When finished, he left without a word.

Now what? I was quite awake with nothing to do and no one to talk to. The only sounds were of my troubled, but assisted, breathing and the cardio monitor. After about ten minutes of sheer boredom, I simply fell back asleep.

A week later, Kabuto said I was ready to get back up. I did, slowly at first, and found that my bitten leg barely even hurt as I put weight on it. Cautiously, I let up from holding onto Kabuto's arm.

"How is it, Lady Akeelah?" he asked. "Is there any pain?"

"Not really. It seems fine," I said. He bent down and examined my ankle, checking the neatly wrapped bandage as well as signs of swelling. Satisfied, he stood up and made stern eye contact. It was brief but I took the chance to show my appreciation. I bowed, extracting a gasp from him. "Thank you, Kabuto."

He stood, shocked and not quite sure of what to say. He turned his head away, seemingly embarrassed. "Please, raise your head, Lady Akeelah."

"Why should I not thank you and why do you keep calling me Lady?" I asked, straightening up.

"You're the wife of my master. It's only proper," he explained. Lame excuse in my eyes. He was at least a _chuunin_ and I was far less than a _gennin_.

"Were you sold to Orochimaru or something that he's your master?"

Kabuto seemed insulted for his eyes narrowed. "No! He freed me from the mind control of the Akatsuki. I owe everything to him!"

"Akatsuki?" I asked, bewildered.

Kabuto's eyes suddenly widened as if he had said a curse word. He looked away, neck muscles rippling from swallowing hard. "Speak no more of it, my lady."

"Oh, I get it. You were freed only to be forced back into slavery?" I guessed.

"You insult me!" he growled and turned away sharply. After taking a deep, calming breath he said, "Lord Orochimaru is expecting you. You are to explain the reason you ran from him."

"I don't have to explain anything to him," I said with a sharp attitude, crossing my arms. Kabuto seemed horrified.

"Be careful what you say, my lady. Lord Orochimaru's patience should not be tested like so."

"Bring it on."

All of sudden, my courage and boldness drained from me as I entered the dark, spacious chamber where I was to meet Orochimaru. His very form and posture was threatening. I suddenly felt like a weasel…small and taunted. Kabuto swiftly shut the door behind me and with it, the last of the daylight.

"Akeelah, you look better than you did a month ago. I expect you're in condition to try and run away again?" Orochimaru taunted from the opposite side of the room. He was leaning against the wall, arms and legs crossed, merely staring at me…amused. "Or would you like to chance my taipans and asps?"

I swallowed hard, looking only at my feet. I longed for home but I did not want to repeat the last month. I looked up and decided to resort to my old tactic. "Orochimaru-sama…please, I beg of you…let me go. Erase my memory if you have to but please, let me return home!" With that, I dropped to the ground and positioned myself into the most humble bow possible.

"Heh heh, Akeelah. Keep this up…it's adorable," Orochimaru replied after a minute of silence. I heard his footsteps approach. "Really, it's very cute, my little corn snake."

"I am not a snake!" I hissed and sat up, fire blazing in my eyes. Orochimaru took advantage of that moment to hold my chin firmly in his hand. Suddenly, my eyes could not leave his golden viper eyes. I saw a terrible fire in those golden depths. I wanted to yank free; I wanted to die; I wanted to scream. His head tilted to the left a bit and his lips reeled back into that usual horrifying grin.

"Now, now, Akeelah, what did you hope to accomplish by running away?" he said softly. "You are mine and I am yours…my dear wife." And the worst occurred. His arms encircled me and head rested on my shoulder. His face was buried in my thick, wooly hair that cascaded to my shoulder blades. I was disgusted and repulsed. My hands were tightly clenched. My dark eyes drifted to the side where his head was.

"I hate you," I stated, every bit of rage dripping from that simple phrase. I could tell I had hurt him for his grip on me eased and his face moved away from my neck.

"Surely you don't mean that, Akeelah. Come now, don't be afraid," he chuckled, clearly trying to shrug off the comment. His grip around me grew tighter than before and I couldn't move. "You will come to me, Akeelah I know you will." His face hovered above my right shoulder. Slowly his hand came up and dug beneath the fabric of my collar.

"What are you doing, Orochimaru?" I growled. He didn't answer but instead exhaled heavily on my now bare shoulder. A burning chill shot down my spine and spread into every crevice of my body. Scentless breath froze my every nerve and moving quickly became difficult. Something was going on and I didn't like it one bit.

"This will surely bind us," he said softly. I felt his lips rest softly against the base of my neck and I could only look away. I already knew what was coming. Those stone lips parted and fire sank into my flesh in the form of his fangs. It was like the mamba bite all over again…only worse.

He stayed like that, with his fangs sunk into my shoulder, for a few minutes. Each second only grew more painful. He pulled back slowly, grinning. I could see my own blood rimming his bottom lip. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. It wasn't long before my body had been wracked with so much pain, I almost completely lost control of it. Therefore, I fell forward…straight into his pale arms.

"Akeelah…" he said softly but slightly mockingly. His fingers stroked my cheek softly and tenderly. The pain grew so bad, I could no longer hold back my cries and I sobbed. Tears fell freely down my cheeks and dripped onto his fingers. Orochimaru's smile dropped slightly when he realized I was crying and his stroking only increased and soon, he was using his whole hand.

"Orochimaru…why?" I uttered. His hand then rested on my forehead.

"You'll see, my little hatchling," he softly hissed. He leaned over, his soft hair landing on the side of my face like a curtain. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the inevitable. His lips landed against my forehead and made no sound as they retreated. As if the kiss was enchanted, I feel into a deep sleep full of nightmares.


	13. Chapter 12 Snakephobia and Breakdown

I woke up…alone

I woke up…alone. My back was pressed flat against the floor of the same room and all I could do is lie there. I felt defeated as my body simply rested with my bitten shoulder throbbing. I could feel Orochimaru's presence in my body: coursing through my blood and it was sickening. I was now tagged, like dog, with his very essence.

The door opened slowly and quietly. Dim light streamed in and fell across my body like a spotlight. I couldn't see, but I guessed two people entered.

"Well, well, she's alive," Kabuto's cold voice rang. Great, the delinquent duo was back. When will this ever end? His silhouette bent down by my head and two of his fingers pressed lightly against my neck arteries. "She's got a normal pulse as well. That was quite a fast recovery."

"I knew she pull through. I didn't choose her as my wife randomly, Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "Versus the ten percent chance of survival the normal person has, she had a seventy percent chance."

"Well, shall we begin the first level of training?" Kabuto asked, rummaging through a canvas bag he had brought with him. Now was my chance. He was distracted and his guard down. At first, I only sat up slowly as to not startle him. He only glanced up but then went back to searching for the object he wanted. I began to stand up, keeping my face down and making sure Kabuto's head was right in range. When he pulled something from the bag, I lashed out with my foot at hard as possible. Instantaneously, his arm went up to the defense and he blocked my kick. Not only that, he also managed to grab my foot with his other hand and before I could do anything else, his hand glowed bright blue for just a moment. That split second was all it took and I was back on the ground, screaming in pain. It felt as if my foot had been chopped in half.

"Kabuto, what did you do this time?" Orochimaru asked, not the slightest bit of concern in his voice. The silver-haired man simply stood up and smiled cruelly.

"She won't be walking for awhile. I severed the main tendons in her foot, but don't worry. I'll heal them after this training exercise," he stated.

"You and that chakra scalpel of yours," Orochimaru snickered with a dismissing shake of his head. Kabuto then proceeded to roughly grab my arm as if to disengage any attack I might have thrown. He pressed what seemed to be a computer chip against the inside of my left wrist and fastened it with surgical tape.

"Don't take it off," he commanded. The second he was done, I yanked my arm away as roughly and abruptly as he had grabbed me. His eyes flickered with surprise, but only for a moment.

"How am I supposed to do a training exercise without walking?" I muttered through my pain. Orochimaru smiled.

"This is a training exercise to crush your fear," he stated before turning towards the door. "Fear is your greatest weakness, Akeelah and I intend to help you crush it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked with my terror level rising…fast!

"You'll see, my dear," Orochimaru said. Just as he was leaving, Kabuto took hold of the knob and leaned over towards Orochimaru's ear.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you sure this is a good idea?" I heard him ask. After that, I couldn't hear the conversation. The door was shut and an outer door slid into place. If I was correct, I could have sworn I heard the clicking of a lock.

I dragged myself to the wall and pressed my back flat against it in preparation for whatever was on its way. My right foot wouldn't respond to any of the nervous signals my brain fired at it save for a few spasms from my muscles. It was dead without the tendons. Stupid Kabuto. What a jerk.

My mind shifted from Kabuto as I heard a horribly familiar sound. It was a slight hissing resonance. A soft shimmer to the right pulled my attention that direction. Oh no…not another snake. I didn't know exactly what species this one was but it's short, fat body and triangular head tagged it an adder. Not again. My heart-rate picked up.

Within seconds, two tiger snakes were slithering toward me from the opposite side of the room. They seemed to have appeared from nowhere as did the huge reticulated python sliding down a pillar within the room. My heart was now pounding in my ears. What was Orochimaru trying to do, give me a heart attack? At this rate, that would become eminent!

Like the first time I had met Orochimaru, I was nearly pinned with snakes. At this point, I was now lying in the center of the floor as a result of my poor, attempted escape from being cornered. Now it was worse.

My back was flat against the stone floor and dozens of hissing serpents drifted over my body as if I was simply a rock. And that was the key; stay as still as possible. It must have been hours before I finally began to truly calm down. Before, just as my heart rate had decreased, a snake would hiss just by my ear.

Another few hours later and a strange feeling poured over me: curiosity. After being exposed to feeling of smooth muscle gliding over my arms, chest, and feet for so long; the fear had begun to melt away as if being massaged out by the snakes. Orochimaru was strangely right. Oh why did he have to be right? This was psychological torture!

I sat up slowly and didn't even flinch when the death adder on my shoulder hissed after dropping from its perch. Muscular ropes of death slithered to and fro with strange grace and agility. I could almost see why Orochimaru called these creatures beautiful. Despite the disgusting shapes of heads or eyes of these reptiles, their movements were like water: simple and elegant.

Just then, the outside lock clicked and the door slid open. It was Kabuto. In his hand was a pottery cup and on his face was a dead expression. He walked in and simply glanced down at the brown snake that was just before his left foot. He set the cup down, put his hands together and calmly said, "Release". Instantly, every snake in the room vanished with a last hiss. You've got to be kidding me…it was all just an illusion?!

Kabuto knelt in front of me and took the cup in his hands again. "Are you alright?"

I looked away from him harshly. "You tell me, four eyes! You're the medic!"

"Look, it wasn't my choice of doing-"

"But you just stood there!" I shouted, not turning to him. I was mad. No, I was beyond mad…I was furious. "Don't even bother trying to apologize to me!"

There was a moment of silence and then a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it sharply off with and edge that screamed out all of my disgust for his selfishness. This wasn't fair! "Will you at least take this medicine?" he asked with a politeness that made me sick to my stomach. The audacity!

"What, so you can put me to sleep and experiment on my liver? No thank you!" I growled, standing up…or at least attempting to. My tendons were still cut. The heat in the dark skin rolling over my face was burning…never had I been this angry in my life.

"Easy now. Just relax and I'll heal your foot," he said. Whatever. Still, my eyes did not turn his way. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of lording over me despite him calling me "Lady". He knelt beside me and took my injured foot. Large, gloved hands rolled up the leg of my pants and pulled my _tabi _sock off. I was ready to kick him…but this injury was the result of the last time I had tried to. There was no use in playing that dumb old game again. Kabuto performed three hand signs and his hands glowed with teal light: a slightly different hue than the scalpel. When his hands rested on the top of my foot, I could almost feel my tendons being mended and the muscles move back into position. And, the split second he was done, I stood up and strode past him. My steps aired a sense of coldness and anger as I strode past him.

"I asked Lord Orochimaru to stop the _genjutsu_ three hours ago, but he wouldn't listen. You've been in here nineteen hours without food or water, Lady Akeelah," he reported. I believe it…as much as I believe that I'm a fish! Yeah I believed I had been in that horribly dark room for nineteen hours, but yeah right to the idea that he asked Orochimaru to release the illusion hours ago. That was bull! "Not to mention, you haven't had anything to eat or drink since last night and its now four thirty in the afternoon."

"That's where I'm going! I'm going to get something to drink! I'm dying here, thanks to you and your Snake lord or whatever that demon is!"

"My Lady, if you drink something now, you'll drink too much and throw it all back up," he said. He walked in front of me and pressed the cup into my hand. "This will ease the dehydration and keep you from drinking too much. Just trust me." He only met my gaze for a moment and then slowly turned and walked away.

Reluctantly, I drank…because he was right. As much as I didn't want him to be right, my thirsty body had other plans. I downed the medicine to find that it merely tasted like an herbal tea with honey in it. It was soothing on my burning stomach and quenched my unrelenting thirst. Once done, I sighed heavily. Why did I have to be at the mercy of these two men much less the whole Sound Village? One seemed devoted to his master with not much of a care towards me and the other, my husband…he's just a selfish jerk who cares nothing for the feelings of those around him.

Watching the leftover grains of herbs that swirled around in the last few drops of medicine in the cup, I realized something. I was a lab rat and an unchained slave. These sound villagers were using me to strengthen their jutsus and techniques or what have you. I simply chuckled for there was nothing to be done about it. Who was I to stand up to these great fighters? Me? A little untrained girl hopelessly lost in a cliché fairytale with three differences…huge differences.

One, there was no beautiful princess, but rather a slave.

Two, there was no Cupid to rescue the innocent Psyche: only the serpent she was fated to marry.

Three, there was no blazing sunset to ride off into: only the consuming darkness of a mortal night.

It was then that I realized something else that was more horrible than the former. Amidst the strain on my mind and body, I had failed to notice that my seeming perfect defense against these ninja had been shattered. Kabuto had used both his chakra scalpel and his healing jutsu on me. That's not supposed to happen. My innate, mysterious energy is supposed to negate all chakra based jutsus. That wasn't supposed to happen! THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Roman Myth of Cupid rescuing Psyche from being married to a terrible Serpent Lord/dragon


	14. Chapter 13 Steel Scales

I was allowed to have the rest of the day to myself and I did

I was allowed to have the rest of the day to myself and I did. I sat in the hot bath for over an hour, trying to soak fear and worry away. The water only seemed to burn my skin and give me a headache. My body's discomfort was ignored by my will to try and forgive the horrors just done to me. So much for aromatherapy. The lavender, chamomile and cherry blossom bath oils refused to calm me down.

In sitting in scalding hot water to the point my skin obtained a first degree burn, I learned something about myself. I wasn't a strong as I had been playing out to be. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry in my mother's arms. Clearly that would not happen. There wasn't any use in wishing for something that wouldn't occur. I was amidst some of the strongest warriors alive and I knew nothing of battle. I was going to have to succumb, doing what I was told, but I will not let it happen without a fight. I will show this demon of a husband that I can shake him off and stand.

When I had begun to build a wall of steel around my heart, I finally got out of the bath. I clothed myself in a crème colored _yukata_ and forest green _hakama_ that I had found in the wardrobe of my new bedroom. Apparently, my body measurements had been taken at some time during my coma for the wardrobe had been filled with clothing my size whereas it stood empty before. There were three _yukata_ of crème, black, and red. Two _haori_ of black and white bore Orochimaru's family seal which was the same strange three _tomo_ circle. Red, dark green, and black hakama were properly folded on one of the shelves. The other shelves bore _shinobi_ combat clothing and equipment. I had checked what was in a wooden box stored at the bottom to find new weapons and emergency survival equipment. _Zori_ and a pair of open-toed _shinobi_ boots sat at the bottom in my shoe size.What was Orochimaru really expecting me to be?

Now dressed and thoroughly clean, I decided that "Lord" Orochimaru was probably waiting on dinner. I had best not disappoint him.

Few steps had been taken before I saw the snake walking down the hall. His attire was relaxed like mine: simply a dark blue _yukata_ and _tabi_ with _zori_. His eyes were dark and brooding with a mocking glaze. The corner of his mouth rose upon seeing me. I've had enough of that but I would no longer cower. I simply glared harshly at him, but to my dismay, that only seemed to strengthen his hungry stare.

We walked past each other, brushing shoulders lightly. I heard him continue on, but I stopped. "Orochimaru-sama."

"Yes, my dear?" he asked and halted his stroll.

"Why did you do this to me? You said it was to crush my fear, but I've only come to despise snakes even more. It seems it's had the reverse effect," I asked. Two brief footsteps behind suggested that the Snake lord was turning to face me. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me turn to face him. I heard a long, relaxed sigh.

"Akeelah, an eagle who is afraid of the creatures that crawl on the earth is no good. After all, you can't stay flying forever. One day your wings will tire and you'll be forced to land aside the snakes or crash to the ground."

"I don't get it."

"In other words," my husband began. Without warning, he appeared right in front me. I lurched in surprise, but then brought my molten steel self back together, "your fear will be your downfall and death. I can't lose my dear wife to the bite of an asp."

I gazed into his viper eyes, searching for something that wasn't malice or greed. I saw hate, anger, pride and prejudice…but nothing warm. I sighed heavily. "Do you have even the slightest hint of…love towards me."

He paused, clearly searching for an answer. His thoughts squirmed in his head. I gathered this from the sudden drop in grin and dark look his eyes aimed at me. After a few moments of this cold battle of gazes, his hands slowly came to rest on my shoulders. "You are too valuable for me to lose. I have no other choice than to protect you."

He leaned over and planted and light kiss on my still lips. I merely closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. So this is what I was? Was I just a prized possession? Fine. He can do whatever he wants with me, but something he'll never understand is that he just dropped my heart into the blacksmith's brine. Now my steel wall was complete. Nobody could get in…or out.


End file.
